The Bard's Tale
by Alexander Raphel
Summary: This is the story of a Sin'dorei bard who went on an adventure in Pandaria, with nothing but her lute, some clothes, and a desire to explore. Little does she know, she will discover a couple of new talents along the way, and a new form of casting magic. M-Rating for violence, drug/alcohol, graphic images, language, and lemons.
1. Intro

**Please note that I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the lore characters mentioned, they are the properly of Blizzard. All I own are the original characters and ideas, and the storyline. This story has the rating of M for violence, language, drug and alcohol use/references, graphic images, and lemons. This story is intended for mature eyes only**.

**This is an idea that sprung up when thinking of a new class that I think should be added to World of Warcraft: the Bard. So, here is my take on tossing a classic Dungeons & Dragons class into WoW. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting in a shadowed corner of the Wayfarer's Rest Tavern was the slim form of a female Sin'dorei, golden hair framing a slender face with shimmering green eyes that still held a slight trace of the Fel-energy that once fed upon before the restoring of the Sunwell. Resting in her lap was a worn, old lute, and a tankard of ale was clutched in one hand. A small sound would escape her lips as the woman raised the tankard to her lips, taking a big gulp of the Dwarven brewed alcohol and relishing in the thick and heady flavor.

"I believe that you have had enough alcohol for one night, Eldonia," said the barkeep as he walked towards the female elf, his blue eyes glowing slightly.

Glaring at the male, Eldonia would drain the last of her ale and slam the tankard upon the table before saying, "If you'd just been through what I have, you'd be drinking just as much," her melodic voice ringing with power and music.

"Then tell us about it," came the response from an orc at the bar, a scantily clad female elf straddling his lap.

Eldonia would close her eyes a moment as she gathered her thoughts, then start to softly strum the lute in her lap. When she opened her eyes the Fel-taint would vanish to be replaced with a pink glow, and her voice would start to weave a song.

"You know of Bards who weave their tales,

In song and rhyme without fail.

Now let me weave of where the Sha took root,

And a Bard who cast Arcane spells through her Lute.

But if you wish to hear my tale,

Then someone buy me a fuckin' ale."

* * *

**Well, I hope that this posting makes up for the lack of previous posts/updates to my other fics! Those all are on a massive Writer's Block, and I can't get anything for them, so I am starting up this one and another fic (an s-CRY-ed one) to hopefully get my juices flowing once more. I hope that you all enjoy this! Remember, please R&R! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter One: Pandaria Bound

**Please note that I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the lore characters mentioned, they are the properly of Blizzard. All I own are the original characters and ideas, and the storyline. This story has the rating of M for violence, language, drug and alcohol use/references, graphic images, and lemons. This story is intended for mature eyes only**.

* * *

Groaning as she sat up in bed, Eldonia Strikingsong stretched out her arms and yawned, long, blonde hair falling down across her shoulders and covering her nipples while leaving the rest of her supple breasts exposed. Fel-tainted eyes glanced about the richly decorated room that she hadn't gotten the chance to properly examine the night before due to-

"Oh, fuck me," Eldonia groaned out, reaching up to massage her temples when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her waist and pull her down.

"As you wish," whispered a dark and surly voice, cold breath brushing her ear before rough lips were planted upon hers.

Moaning as rough, calloused hands roamed all across her body, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his caressing her flesh, his lips melding against hers, and his tongue slipping into her mouth, until she pushed back away from him and leveled her eyes with his icy blue orbs.

"Alright, ya horny bastard, enough," Eldonia said with a slight dark undertone, "You had your fun last night, now it's time for me to go."

With a sigh the male elf got up and walked to his dresser, where he started to pull on underclothes and tossed a pouch of gold her way, which she would arch an eyebrow before picking it up. Examining the contents, she would count up to a hundred gold coins she drew the drawstrings closed and set it down, saying, "What the bloody Fel is this, and why is there so much gold in here?"

"Payment for last night," he said, approaching the stand that held a dark suit of plate armor, icy blue runes on the spiked pauldrons, bracers, gauntlets, and boots, taking each piece of the armor off the stand and putting them on slowly and carefully.

Frowning, Eldonia walked over to him and slipped her arms up under his, resting her head between his shoulder blades, and muttered, "There is no need to pay me, for I do plan on returning once my work is done, dear Taloman."

Smiling, Taloman turned around and kissed her softly. "Then go, and have a good day working, but know that I may not be here when you return."

"Why would you not be here?" she asked with a frown.

"Because I leave for Pandaria today, with a small contingent of Sin'dorei and Forsaken troops," he replied, holding up a sealed scroll containing the man's orders.

With a glimmer and a snap of her fingers, Eldonia was fully dressed in flowing, form-fitting robes of crimson with gold trimmings and runes, a slim polearm grasped in hand hand. She would twirl the focus of her Arcane energies through the air before slamming the butt onto the floor, a magic circle appearing over the wood and a gateway appearing before her. The portal showed an image of Orgrimmar from overhead, in all of its splendor. "Well, as it just happens, I have similar orders, but had no idea that the day to move out was today. I thought that it wasn't for another week?"

"Garrosh the Warmongerer moved the date up, due to an increase in Alliance activity throughout the island," Taloman said with a grin, "But I'm surprised you hadn't been told this, unless there is some reason that he was keeping you away..."

Shrugging as she cast a quick spell to equip the rest of the armor onto his body, the Mage picked up her polearm and grabbed Taloman by the hand, dragging him through the portal. For the briefest of moments that felt like a hundred years, she felt her body being pressed tight against that of her lover and stretched out thin, the flashing colors of the Vortex flashing before her eyes until the finally settled, leaving the two in the middle of the bustling Valley of Wisdom.

"Dear, were are supposed to be meeting in the Valley of Honor," Taloman said with a chuckle, patting the Mage's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck off," Eldonia shot back as she cast a quick short distance teleportation spell, bringing the two of them inside of Grommash Hold. There, twenty-four beings were gathered, the most imposing being Garrosh Hellscream himself. The Warchief of the Horde was pacing and grumnling when they 'ported in, and upon seeing them he growled out, "About damned time."

"Apologies, Warchief, but we were delayed by gathering supplies and resources, and making sure our affairs were in order," Taloman said, flavoring his graceful lie with a bow, his icy orbs not once leaving the red-skinned orc.

"Save your excuses," Garrosh barked, "Mages, start casting the portal."

As one, the five gathered Mages twirled their foci before slamming them into the slots in the ground before them, channeling Arcane energies into said focus while muttering the incantation for summoning the portal, a large Arcane circle appearing on the floor with every word that flowed from their her gaze ever so slightly, Eldonia exchanged a nod with the SIn'dorei Magister to her left as he sent to her mind the description of their destination, and started to focus on the mental image of the Shrine of Two Moons, addin in an equation to compensate for the people bustling around and going about their business. After nearly fifteen minutes of chanting and channeling the Arcane energies, each of the Mages called out their own Word of Power, a word keyed to the activation of powerful magics such as the great portal they were working on, sealing it oen long enough for the twenty-five of them to slip through in small grops.

With precision honed over decades of channeling the Arcane energies, Eldonia gently proned the Vorex to check over the details when she noticed that something was off with the formula. Frowning, she reached further, tracing the anomaly along its line back to the caster and found it to be from the two Forsaken in the circle, chanting in a deep, dark undertone, Fel-green and sickly black and grey energy forming in their hands. With a silent curse, the Mage right away informed the two Sin'dorei Magisters of the Forsaken treachery and set to correcting the tampered spell. But it was too late, for in an explosion of Fel-energy the two Demonoligists in disguise called forth their minions, Voidwalkers from beyond the Twisting Nether that seemed more black then their normal purple, the mist around them glowing a sickly grey as they charged forward and entered the Vortex. The portal started to collapse in on itself, leaving the three Elven Mages just barely enough time to step through the portal...

* * *

Eldonia awoke to the sound of metal clashing, Arcane and Holy energies being channeled, and arrows flying through the air. Groaning, the Sin'dorei slowly sat up and took in her surroundings, taking in the vast plain stretching out for miles, the only things breaking it up being the occasional village, Sha-touched areas, and the mountains in the distance. Slowly, the SIn'dorei rose to her feet and leaned upon her polearm, only to discover that it had been shattered. The wooden pole was sundered into tiny splinters, the foot long cobalt blade broken and scattered about, and the now-dull gold handguard and hilt of the blade dented and missing the four elemental imbued gems that had helped to give her Arcane spells a boost. Devestated by the loss of her hand-crafted Arcane focus, which had taken her over fifty years to create, Eldonia could only stand there in shock until she was shoved to the ground by a familiar ghoul.

"Ely, this is not the time to break down!" Taloman called out, his Sarnonite greataxe cleaving through the shield of a black and white furred Pandaren that had been charging the Death Knight, "Please, arise, and put your Arcane skills to those that attack us."

Rising once more, the Mage walked over to her lover and claimed one of his spare cobalt blades, spinning it in an arc before lunging it towards a charging Pandaren wielding a large claymore that had been about to cut down one of the Priests that had traveled with them, several bolts of Arcane energy flying out from the longsword and stopping him in his tracks. "What are our numbers?" she would call behind her, pressing her back against Taloman's.

"We lost a Deathguard and two Blood Knights to the VOrtex, and it seems that the Forsaken Mages never came through," the Death Knight replied, fending off two attackers with his greataxe and a smaller blade that was attached to his left gauntlet.

"Those Forsaken casters betrayed us, shifted the portal formula to send us here," she growled, unleashing a torrent of Arcane energy around her to force three Pandaren charging her onto their backs, "Two Voidwalkers entered the Vortex, likely the cause for the three missing people, and an explosion of Fel-energy, before the Magisters and I made it through."

Suddenly a call arose from one of the Blood Knights as she cut down an attacker, her halberd piercing his heart... and the black of his fur turned a red like Autumn leaves. "They're Sha-touched! They are under the control of a Sha!" she would excalim before being clubbed in the back of her head and dragged off. And as the Pandaren claimed their prisoner, the rest of them started to pull back in a defensive formation, two more falling and reverting to their original coloring.

"What the bloody fucking Fel is going on, here?" Eldonia pondered aloud, her gaze drifting over the three dead Pandaren and the burning remains of a troll.

* * *

With a dark chuckle, a Pandaren with mostly black fur looked down upon the battlefield while leaning upon his dark, twisted, knobby stave, red eyes glowing briefly. One of the men that had assaulted the group of foreigners approached him and droped to a knee, reporting of the results of the battle and their prize.

"Good. Take her to the base and prepare her, I shall be there shortly," the dark Pandaren said, a dark echo in his voice. When the other was out of earshot he said, "Soon, Deception shall spread across this land, and beyond..."


End file.
